


say you love me

by haeyoungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bcs jaemin isnt always chaotic remember that, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Truth or Dare, jaemin is rather calm here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeyoungs/pseuds/haeyoungs
Summary: Jaemin does not like loud noises but Donghyuck yells that he loves Jaemin into his ears everyday. (PS: Jaemin may like the noise)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 113





	say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ donghyuck yelling into jaemin's ear](https://twitter.com/NJMFEED/status/1342051860836876288?s=20) . if u like this, id appreciate comments (or kudos)  
> hit me on [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/HITKSY)

"Jaemin! I love you!"

That familiar loud voice. Jaemin takes a deep breath, and turns his head to look at the source of the sound. It's Donghyuck, grinning shamelessly.

"I'm not buying you a cup of coffee, Hyuck." Jaemin sighs.

Donghyuck pouts, and sits down in the vacant space beside Jaemin. Donghyuck stares at Jaemin's face for a while, studying every features in Jaemin's face, from his pretty wide eyes to his beautiful lip corner. Donghyuck has seen this face up close many times, but he never understands how Jaemin manages to look better everytime he looks at him. Jaemin tries his best to stay focused on the movie playing on the TV screen, however, he can feel Donghyuck's eyes boring into him, and it makes him grow uneasy.

"Okay, okay, stop staring at me. I'm buying you a coffee!" Jaemin gets up from the sofa.

"Love you!" Donghyuck yells as Jaemin walks towards the door to do the coffee errand, "Jaemin, I love you!"

With his back turned away from Donghyuck, a faint smile appears on Jaemin's face.

_

Donghyuck wakes up to the sound of rain falling. It's a cold and peaceful morning, and it's the perfect cuddle weather. Wrapping himself in his blanket, Donghyuck gets up from his bed and walks towards Jaemin's room. Knock. Knock. Knock. Donghyuck opens up the door to see Jaemin laughing at the phone screen. He rushes to lay down next to Jaemin.

"Hyuck, say hi to my cute nephew!" Jaemin says.

"Hi cutie!" Donghyuck says cutely then shows off his best aegyo.

"Uncle, your boyfriend is so cute!" Jaemin's nephew yells from the other end of the call.

"He's not my b-"

"Love you Jaemin!" Donghyuck screams into Jaemin's ears. Jaemin pushes him down from the bed before he fully goes deaf.

Donghyuck lets out fake pain scream, trying to catch Jaemin's attention, but Jaemin is still talking with his nephew. Donghyuck gets back up to Jaemin's bed, resting his head on Jaemin's chest. After a while, Jaemin ends the video call.

"Hyuck, what are you doing?" Jaemin asks.

"It's cold. Hug me!" Donghyuck puts his finger on his lips as a desperate attempt in aegyo, trying to look cute, just to be kicked down from the bed again by Jaemin.

"Jaemin, let's cuddle." Donghyuck snuggles up to Jaemin.

Jaemin wraps his arms and legs around Donghyuck, "Okay, my cutie."

"Love you!" Donghyuck yells again, testing Jaemin's patience. Jaemin almost strangles Donghyuck, but he decides not to choose violence today, so he just hugs Donghyuck tightly as he sees the older man slowly doze off and fall asleep in his embrace. Donghyuck looks so calm and cute when he sleeps, and Jaemin feels lucky he can witness and experience this moment, as flowers slowly fill up his stomach.  
_

Donghyuck is texting his mother when Jaemin suddenly sits down next to him, then shifts his position to rests his head on Donghyuck's laps, without a words. Donghyuck sends the text, puts down his phone and just stares down at Jaemin's face. Jaemin always glows, and looking at him just makes Donghyuck's heart flutter. However, there's a subtle difference today and it unsettles him.

"You not okay?" Donghyuck asks softly.

Jaemin shakes his head, "I don't know."

Donghyuck carefully strokes Jaemin's tousled hair. Jaemin shuts his eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Jaemin."

"I feel like I'm not good. I always try my best but it's never enough. I'm not as good as you, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck's heart pains as he listens more and more about Jaemin's concern. He's at loss for words and he does not know what to say. He is afraid to say the wrong things and end up hurting Jaemin more.

"Don't say it like that. You're good, and you're always the best for me." Donghyuck pauses, "You can always grow and be better, don't worry. Thank you for always working hard, Jaemin."

Jaemin looks up at Donghyuck, and their eyes meet. Donghyuck can see Jaemin's eyes lit up and lips twitches.

"Thank you too, Hyuck."

"I'll always be here, Jaemin. I love you."

Jaemin chuckles, "Yeah, I know. You say it all the time."

Donghyuck continues stroking Jaemin's hair and tries to comfort him. Something inside of Donghyuck dies inside, if only Jaemin knows that Donghyuck really means those three words he says.  
_

They gather up at the dorm for a Game Night. Today, they are playing Truth or Dare. It's finally Donghyuck's turn, and everyone hopes Donghyuck would choose Dare so they have an excuse to give him the most ridiculous Dare, as a revenge attempt for all the annoying dares Donghyuck gave in the previous turn.

"Truth or dare?" Jeno asks.

Donghyuck acts like he is thinking hard, "Dare. I choose dare."

Jeno laughs hysterically. He knows exactly what dare should he give to Donghyuck.

"Kiss Jaemin." Jeno says without hesitation.

Donghyuck's jaw drops, and his mouth forms an 'o'. It's no secret that Donghyuck enjoys teasing his friends by kissing them, but if someone pays attention well (in this case, it's Jeno who knows how whipped Donghyuck is for Jaemin), they would know that Donghyuck would never try to kiss Jaemin. It's weird, as both of them enjoys expressing their affection through physical action, especially hugs and kisses, but they just never kiss each other. The reason is simple. Donghyuck is madly in love with Jaemin and his heart would beat too fast if he ever tries to kiss him. He can kiss everyone else as a joke, but it's a different case with Jaemin. He can never kiss Jaemin as a joke.

Gay panic ensues.

Chenle excitedly cheers at Donghyuck and pushes the panicking man closer towards Jaemin. Jaemin just laughs at this situation.

"C'mon Hyuck. You always say you love me." Jaemin playfully teases Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is slowly dying inside and tries to make up an excuse not to proceed with the dare. He is already face to face with Jaemin, and the distance between them is so close that Donghyuck can feel the intense sexual tension. He stays like that for a long time, just staring at the confused Jaemin.

"Just kiss him, ugh, you take too much time! No fun!" Jeno mocks Donghyuck.

Donghyuck turns to look at Jeno and lets out a silent cry for help through his eyes. Jeno just smirks and mouths, "You can do it." Donghyuck puckers up his lips, getting ready for The Kiss.

The unexpected happens.

Jaemin, growing out of his patience, just closes the distance between them and kisses Donghyuck's lips. Donghyuck kisses back. The crowd cheers for them, Chenle and Jeno laughs hysterically, Renjun captures the moment on his phone, and Jisung puts his hand on his face, but still trying to peek through his fingers.

"Stop, stop. You two are enjoying it too much." Renjun has to physically separate the kissing boys. Jaemin pulls away and he looks unaffected by the kiss. However, Donghyuck's heart is beating way too fast and his cheek is beet red, and he hopes Jaemin does not notice it.  
_

After the game ends, Donghyuck, still much affected by the kiss incident, goes out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He tries to clear out his mind by looking at the night lights and cityscapes. He regrets his decision to kiss Jaemin back. He is afraid Jaemin would notice his obvious crush on him. He just buries his face in his hands.

Tap. Someone pats Donghyuck's shoulder. It's Jaemin.

"You good, bro? You seem off during the game."

Of course, Jaemin notices.

"Is it because of the kiss? Sorry, the game had to go on and I was impatient so I just kissed you like that. I apologize, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck shakes his head, "No, I'm good, and you do not need to be sorry, okay?"

Jaemin grins, "If we're good, hug me."

Donghyuck embraces Jaemin tightly, "We're okay, Jaemin."

"I'm afraid that you hate me because of the kiss."

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, "It's okay. It's just a kiss for a game, right?"

"Right."

They hug for a long time, not pulling away from each other's embrace, and somehow it starts to feel awkward. Trying to ease the awkwardness, Donghyuck just screams "I love you" at Jaemin's ears, thinking that he will pull away as usual. However, he doesn't.

"Hyuck, you should stop saying those words around if you do not mean it." Jaemin whispers softly.

Donghyuck pulls away from the hug, "I mean it."

"Oh, you do? You're cringing so hard back then when you have to kiss me, even it's just a kiss for a game. Do you hate it that much?" Donghyuck could see the obvious hurt in Jaemin's face.

"No, I do not hate you, Jaemin."

"So, why? You kiss everyone else, Jeno, Jisung, random seniors, like it's nothing."

Donghyuck knows he will mess things up, but he has to say it, "Because, I can't kiss you like it's nothing, Jaemin."

Jaemin raises his eyebrow.

"I'm going to say things that would make you hate me." Donghyuck says.

Jaemin shakes his head, "I would not hate you. Unless you did a crime?"

Donghyuck chuckles a bit, wondering how Jaemin can manage to joke around in this tension, but he finds Jaemin so endearing, "Because... Because what I feel towards you is different. I can kiss Jeno as a joke to annoy him, but I can't do it to you." Donghyuck pauses, "I mean it whenever I say the three words to you."

Jaemin does not say anything. He looks around, then he puts his arms around Donghyuck's neck, "If you mean it, kiss me."

Donghyuck gives up trying to conceal his feelings. He leans closer, eyes slowly closing. Not a second later, a pair of plump lips touches his in a soft and slow innocent kiss, expressing Donghyuck's long pent up feelings for the other man. Donghyuck feels his heart clench as Jaemin kisses him back. They break apart after a while with contented smiles and warm insides.

"I like." Jaemin chuckles.

"Which one do you like? The kiss, or me?"

A genuine smile making its way to Jaemin's lips, "I like Lee Donghyuck. I also like kisses from that guy."

"I'll kiss you everyday. I hope you do not mind that." Donghyuck laughs.

"You better do it, because I think I have hearing problems because you keep screaming that you love me to my ears."

Donghyuck leans closer to Jaemin's ears and whispers the softest I love you. Jaemin smiles, before Donghyuck proceeds to scream to his ears. Jaemin acts like he hates it, but Donghyuck's voice sounds like the most beautiful song to his ears, a song that he will listen to everyday.


End file.
